


Light or dark?

by Clinical_awesomeness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan Angst, Misunderstanding, but he gets redeemed in a later chapter, but mainly roman, idk what im doing help :P, patton is just adorable, roman goofed, roman is a bit of a jerk, so did logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clinical_awesomeness/pseuds/Clinical_awesomeness
Summary: Darkness. Everywhere. It was suffocating and it consumed him from head to toe. He screamed. The whispers where like a plague, infesting his every thought.





	1. As fragile as a glass

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where all this angst came from so i'm sorry, ill do fluff soon!
> 
> feedback is always welcomed xxx love y'all
> 
> \- E

Logic. Isn’t a good light side Just simple logic. Part 1

 

Darkness. Everywhere. It was suffocating and it consumed him from head to toe. He screamed. The whispers where like a plague, infesting his every thought.

~Your Worthless~

No!

~Your Idiotic~

No.

~Your Selfish~

No I’m not!

~Your Cruel~

Your lying!

~Your don’t belong~

Stop..

~They hate you~

Stop!

~You don’t deserve them~

Please make it stop!

……………………………………………………………

It was just another nightmare.

It was a early morning as Logan turned round in his bed to look at his clock, 8:30. On the dot everyday. He followed the schedule like it was a ritual. Wake, work, rest, repeat. It was at repeatative as the tick of a clock, and Logan liked it that way.

He got out of bed and into his usual clothes, tying into the same perfect knot logic is perfection and anything less it unworthy. It took him three more times to get it perfect and he still wasn’t happy with it.

He cleared up a couple papers from his desk, they where a couple of equations that he attempted to do but in the end gave up. ~You can’t even do something a simple as that, you worthless idiot.~

Shaking his head he walked downstairs with his usual empty face on and went straight to the kitchen, soon enough he heard Patton’s cheery voice;

“morning Logan! Sleep well?”

“Salutations, my rest was adequate, thank you” he said in the most monotone voice he could muster, to be true he was lying but I he didn’t want to concern Patton as that would be ~selfish~ unnecessary. He saw Virgil slumped over the kitchen chair, drinking coffee while tiredly snickering as Logan walked past, Logan was curious what was so funny but decided not to ask.

Getting a mug out of the cupboard (his mug of course, given as a Christmas gift from Patton) as he questioned where Roman was, the prince was usually up early since he claimed ‘He needed his beauty sleep.’ turning his thought back to the coffee he relaxed untill only a second later when he felt two hands shove him forward.

“BOO!” Roman shouted, Logan was startled and his grip on his mug loosened as Roman laughed and said “got you there teach!” Is his usual childish manner.

“crash!”

The mug laid shattered in pieces all over the floor, the starry night print was destroyed. The his mug was broken.

Usually he would let it go or at least scold the careless side but this was too much, everything was going wrong today and this just pushed him over the edge.

“What was that for!!” He shouted angrily glaring daggers at the other side

“oh let it go nerd, it wasn’t my fault you let go!”

“yes it is!”

“no way Microsoft, you were being careless”

“you idiot it was you who shoved me!”

“stop putting the blame on me you selfish robot!”

Logan went silent for a second as he felt his chest burn and tears threatening to creep out, he saw Patton and Virgil creep closer, scared about the irruption they just witnessed.

“lo-” Patton started but was quickly interrupted by Roman

“Y'know your touchy for someone who has no feelings logic!” He spat with venom.

At this point his entire body was shaking with rage as he started to cry.

“log-” Roman started, he face full of guilt as his anger washed away.

“leave me alone..” he dashed past the shocked faces and ran into his room slamming the door shut.

~Told you so.~

Part one/?


	2. as sharp as a knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~join us and all the pain will stop~
> 
>  
> 
> right or wrong  
> good or bad  
> light or dark
> 
>  
> 
> the decision can hurt. 
> 
> like a knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another short chapter, being hyper-mobile is a bitch.
> 
> should update soon and feedback is always welcomed  
> xxx
> 
> love y'all
> 
> -E

~i told you~

 

Logan's body shook and he raped his arms around himself, sobbing as he let the voice swarm him

~roman was right you know~

Logan's voice was quite and hoarse and he whispered ''no...''

~your supposed to be emotionless, let me take control and everything will be fine~

he shook his head and the tears burnt down his cheeks, ''i-i.. i..''

~what is it Logan?, whats wrong?~

''i-t-t hurt-ts...everything hurts, i-can't''

~oh Logan.... i can fix that you know. we can fix it, you need to choose where do you belong~

he hung his head slowly, he'd be lying if he said he never thought about where he really belonged. Despite what they said he knows he's not the best of sides, he's logic, no matter what he looks for the most logical way. good or not. morals or not. he does whats the best for Thomas. he only does whats the best for Thomas. Some would call it logic others would call it self preservation.   
he doesn't know what to do anymore. everything is conflicting. he torn.   
right or wrong  
good or evil  
light or dark

breathe Logan. get yourself together and look at the facts, look at it logically

~because that's the only way you are capable of doing~

'here was he when Thomas was born, not with the dark sides'

~but Virgil was with the dark sides and not the light and look how he is now~

'I've always tried to get Thomas to be the best and have helped him through out his life, not hurt him.'

~are you sure about that? dark sides have always wanted whats best for Thomas just through.... different means~

'but i have morals! they don't.'

~ really? because even morality is angry at you now, and he is the literal embodiment of morals.~

.....Logan was silent.. 

~ you know i'm right, but don't worry i can help. we can help. just let us and it will all go away..~

 

~come on Logan~  
~just do it~  
~it will all be over~  
~everything will be better~

~join us~

 

.............

 

''fine.''

 

the voice chuckled...

 

~good choice~

 

then it all went black


	3. As lost as a forgotten memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton edged towards the hallway, his eyes were red and face still pale from shock (though he won't admit it) fear. It wasn't uncommon for Logan and Roman to argue, and sometimes it did get heated but it's been happening so much that he's scared Roman hurt him. Badly.

Patton edged towards the hallway, his eyes were red and face still pale from shock (though he won't admit it) fear. It wasn't uncommon for Logan and Roman to argue, and sometimes it did get heated but it's been happening so much that he's scared Roman hurt him. Badly.  
When they argue he knows it's not entirely Romans fault, sometimes Logan can come of as cold, negative and judgemental, but they both don't know when to stop. They either argue and argue untill one admits they are wrong, gives up, or storms off out of frustration. They normally can't reach a compromise on their own. He hopes that it's not too bad and that they can be friends again, like it was when Thomas was younger, Patton misses the old days, him and Roman haven't changed that much. Only gotten wiser and mature but their base and their purpose has always been the same; creativity and morality. But Logan changed... Patton misses the days when they would go on adventures in the dreamscape, find new bugs and beasts, draw together and work together. Thomas was right; Logan and Roman could make quite a team if they worked together...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A small, brown haired child looked up at the daunting cabinet above his head. It was open and out of the corner of Thomas' eye, he could see his favourite jam. The seven year-old wanted nothing more then to have it but his mother said he couldn't have any before dinner.

-In the mindscape-

"I'm sure it will be fine~" a voiced hissed out 

"No! We were told not too." A small child in a light blue shirt said to the voice.

"One time won't hurt, no one will ever know~" it hissed back

"But-"

"It will be fine... Trust me~" then it went silent

"Alright..." The young child pushed his glasses up, that we're slowly slipping of his nose. "How do we get it?" 

"Ask the others~" the voice hissed a final time before disappearing.

"Fine, Ro? Lo?" He yelled Into the corridor "I need your help!" 

Two children appeared out of their rooms, one in a prince outfit, with a plastic crown and Haribo rings on his fingers. The other had a pair of glasses (similar to Patton's) wearing a royal blue polo shirt and dark blue cardigan wrapped over his shoulders like Patton did.

"What do you need Patton?" The boy in blue asked.

"I need you guys to try get some crofters of the shelf but I don't know how?" He said, looking down at the floor. He didn't know what this feeling in his stomach was but it wasn't nice, It was kinda like feeling bad for trying to take it? Patton didn't know.

"CROFTERS!?" Logan and Roman said in unison

"What flavor?!" Logan said excitedly, bouncing on the front of his feet 

"Why don't you see? I can't." Patton said with a smile. 'Logan with all his questions'.

"Okay! Come on Lo!" Roman grabbed Logans' hand as they ran into the main room.

"So if he back flip up their we could leap on to the table and grab the crofters?" Roman suggested with a grin.

"But we can't back flip. Why don't we stand on a chair?would that work?" Logan asked pushing his glasses (that were way too big for him) up.

"Only one way to know!" Roman said smiling.

"Try it!" Logan said, matching that smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton sadly smiled to himself, the treasured memories were lost, slowly fading. You wouldn't know what he'd give to be able to bring them back...to be friends again... To be curious.


End file.
